


Viernes 3 AM

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-15
Updated: 2007-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es un estado de locura temporal, ni una decisión que se toma adrede o espontáneamente, solo aquellos que por el arrebato contemplan la idea, son los que jamás lo consiguen; pero cuando esta idea viene acompañándonos durante años, susurrándonos en el oído y cobrando forma frente a nuestros ojos, es cuando ya no hay vuelta atrás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viernes 3 AM

No sé… _no sé por qué ni cómo, me perdono la vida cada día_...

Fue Tatsumi quien halló el cuerpo yerto del más pequeño y alegre de los Kido, cubierto por moscas, ya sin vida, siendo solo un saco de carne putrefacta y huesos sobre el suelo frío del cuarto, envuelto en un hedor nauseabundo mezcla de sangre seca, dolor y tristeza.  
No es un estado de locura temporal, ni una decisión que se toma adrede o espontáneamente, solo aquellos que por el arrebato contemplan la idea, son los que jamás lo consiguen; pero cuando esta idea viene acompañándonos durante años, susurrándonos en el oído y cobrando forma frente a nuestros ojos, es cuando ya no hay vuelta atrás.  
No se trata de egoísmo, cobardía o dolor. Se trata del más puro agotamiento, que va acompañado de esa sensación extraña, que te dicta en tu interior que es lo "correcto", lo que debes hacer, la mejor decisión que puedas tomar en toda tu vida.  
Así le ocurrió a él. Un ardor recorrió el frío de su cuerpo, despertándolo de ese letargo que era su vida. Limpiando, con una sola decisión, toda posible herida.

**La fiebre de un sábado azul  
Y un domingo sin tristezas.**

Había vivido toda su vida con esa extraña sensación en el pecho, tan solo lo olvidaba por momentos; las guerras, la compañía de sus amigos de armas fueron quizás suficiente para distraerlo de ese capricho. Pero lo cierto que un día se halló solo, sin aquello que lo anclaba.  
La mansión Kido tan vacía como su corazón.  
Tal vez nunca debieron dejarlo solo, pero igual él nunca los culpó, no... ni siquiera a Ikki. Hyoga había partido a Siberia, Shiryu a China, Shun había fallecido ya hacía cuatro años y el Phoenix... él simplemente había huido de aquel lugar que le recordaba tanto a su ausente hermano menor.  
Ni siquiera intentó detenerlo. No tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para evitar su partida y demostrarle que aunque fuese difícil podrían salir adelante juntos. Comprendió la tarde que marchó, que jamás podría llenar ese vacío en él.  
Fue solo su culpa, por ser débil, por no oponer más resistencia, cuando esa tarde el Phoenix le confesó en un susurro "necesito irme, estar solo", Seiya solo se limitó a preguntar por qué, pero no a dedicarle las palabras que deseó decirle en ese momento: que se quedase a su lado, que no partiese… que lo amaba.  
El Phoenix era un ser errante, él no se ataba a los lugares y a las personas, menos ahora que no tenía a su hermano como razón o motivo de regreso.  
Fue así que en la soledad de la inmensa mansión, junto al hogar a leña que le ofrecía un poco de calor en esa noche fría, se dio cuenta de que debía explicarse para no dejar lugar a confusiones y posibles culpas.

**Esquivas a tu corazón y  
Destrozas tu cabeza.**

Por eso, la decisión ya la había contemplado desde que tenía uso de razón, tomarla le llevó solo un instante, mas preparar las cosas unas cuantas horas. ¿No había vuelta atrás? No ¿Cobardía? ¿Miedo? Quizás, mas al castaño en ese momento no le importaba lo que llegasen a pensar de él. Le daba exactamente igual.  
Subió a su cuarto, que encerraba los recuerdos más dulces que en su vida hubiera vivido, las noches en las que Ikki lo hizo suyo, en secreto, confesándole a medias un sentimiento quizás prohibido, pero excitante, como lo es amar a un hombre.  
Cuando terminó de preparar el escenario se sentó en la cama, mirando fijo al frente sin saber bien qué decir, intentó no pensarlo demasiado, él era un hombre que no analizaba demasiado las cosas, solía actuar, por eso mismo esperó a que sus palabras surgiesen solas, miró su reloj y volvió la vista al frente.

—Ikki —el leve temblequeo en su voz lo delató—, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte, pero no sé por dónde empezar... —desvió la mirada un instante, sonriendo con infinita melancolía—. Cosas que tal vez te las tuve que haber dicho cuando decidiste partir.

Tomó aire antes de continuar con su soliloquio, aunque se hallaba solo en esa habitación, le estaba costando horrores sincerarse con el Phoenix, y supo que era a él a quien debía hablarle.  
El tic tac de su despertador sobre su mesa de noche era casi lo único que se escuchaba en todo el cuarto.

**Y en tu voz, solo un pálido adiós  
Y el reloj en tu puño marcó las 3.**

Tomó aire, nunca antes había sentido la garganta tan seca y tan cerrada, inevitablemente las lagrimas se habían agolpado en sus castaños ojos, que con el tiempo habían perdido su habitual brillo, esa chispa que siempre caracterizó la mirada del joven.

—He de admitir que fui feliz... —elevó los hombros jugando nervioso con las manos que, sobre la falda, repiqueteaban impacientes—Quizás no fue una felicidad necesaria para evitar que yo tomase esta decisión, pero a mí manera fui feliz. No tuve una infancia mala. A pesar de que hay muchos recuerdos dolorosos, son también en peso, los buenos recuerdos... 

Intentó acomodar sin éxito las ideas, en ese momento no lo tenía muy en claro, pero tomando coraje intentó hablar de aquello que para bien o para mal los había unido.

—Tal vez haya alguna explicación coherente a mis extraños sentimientos, yo desconozco realmente. —Nuevamente fijó la vista al frente, con la mirada cargada de desesperación—Por ahí el hecho de ver tanta muerte me ha vuelto un fanático de ella. —Rió ante su propia estupidez—No lo sé. Los niños deben jugar, ir a la escuela, estar con sus padres, yo no lo pude hacer... ustedes tampoco.

Observó la ventana por donde la luna nueva, en todo su esplendor brillaba en el ennegrecido cielo estrellado, recordó súbitamente los entrenamientos con Marin, las explicaciones sobre el cosmos y el Universo.

—Sin embargo, a pesar de que no tuvimos una infancia normal, como he dicho antes: fui feliz... Al lado de ustedes fui feliz, quiero dejarles en claro esto y sobre todo a Ikki, que para nada tienen que ver con la decisión que he tomado.

Una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla, desvió otra vez la mirada para evitar que los demás notasen ese momento de quiebre, la secó con el revés de su camiseta y tomando aire nuevamente para evitar llorar, prosiguió, manteniendo la calma.

**El sueño de un sol y de un mar  
y una vida peligrosa,  
cambiando lo amargo por miel  
Y la gris ciudad por rosas.**

Su infancia lo había hecho a su manera el hombre que era, de eso no había dudas, "lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte". ¿Cómo no estar agradecido con las desgracias, si de allí residía su fuerza y su aparente alegría? Ante esta idea no pudo evitar reír.

—Siempre decían que yo era la alegría del grupo, el optimista. —Levantó la vista, ya no le importaba ocultar las lágrimas, después de todo eran sinceras, fiel reflejo de todo el dolor—Tú, Ikki, decías que era jodidamente jodido, un tipo molesto… sin embargo soy consciente que era el único que te hacía reír de verdad como ninguna otra persona.

Las sonrisas de Ikki, tan esporádicas como sus palabras de afecto y amor, era un tesoro que el Pegasus guardaba receloso. Le encantaba ser él, descubrir que gracias a él, el hosco e insensible Phoenix podía reír.

—Ya ven, el payaso del grupo está un poquito cansado de ese personaje que por tantos años fue. —Se sorprendió hasta el mismo de la confesión—Sí, es cierto —admitió—lamento decepcionarlos pero fue una "careta". En el fondo, el verdadero Seiya, es este que ven.

Siempre alegre, con las penas guardadas, ocultas y tapadas por ese personaje ficticio que era; pero Seiya siempre supo que sus amigos no eran responsables, los demás no eran adivinos como para comprender el dolor que lo gobernaba, tan solo le resultaba extremadamente difícil ser sincero con su verdadero sentir "¿Para qué amargar al resto? Con él solo, ya era suficiente, no valía la pena ir con tantos dramas a molestar a los demás", sin embargo el Pegasus olvidaba que él era el receptor de todos los dolores y alegrías, de los secretos, tantos buenos como malos, de los demás.

**Te hace bien, tanto como hace mal  
Te hace odiar, tanto como querer y más.**

Las ramas del tilo que adornaba el jardín, desnudas por el frío del invierno, golpeaban insistentemente la ventana, como pidiendo permiso para ingresar y acompañarlo en su dolor.

—He perdido muchas cosas —susurró, casi inaudible, trayendo a su memoria el recuerdo difuso de sus padres, sus rostros que apenas alcanzaba a recordar, y a su hermana, de la cual el calor fraternal permaneció en su pecho durante muchos años. —Sin dudas he perdido mucho, sin embargo fueron otras las que recibí, y lo malo se vuelve bueno, lo bueno se torna malo.

Sonrió de medio lado, recordando como Ikki había ingresado a su vida, sin previo aviso, sin reparos, y como se había quedado instalado en sus días y en su ser, mitigando un poco aquel lamento que supo, los acompañaba a todos por igual.

**Cambiaste de tiempo y de amor  
Y de música y de ideas.**

 

Es que desde pequeños habían sido entrenados para cumplir una labor ineludible y feroz. No tuvieron opciones, fueron lo que los dioses quisieron que ellos fueran. A su manera todos guardaban dolor en el corazón.

—Fue mucho lo que recibí en esta vida —asintió débilmente—: Me enamoré... Puedo morir en paz sabiendo que he amado. Me enamoré perdidamente de un hombre. —Un sonrojo se instaló en su rostro.

Supo que esa confesión no era tan secreta, al fin y al cabo se conocían de toda la vida, eran medios hermanos, podían leerse los ojos, ni tampoco buscó esconder sus sentimientos hacia Ikki, pero sí ser precavido, al menos por el Phoenix y su orgullo.

**Cambiaste de sexo y de Dios,  
De color y de fronteras.**

Se había enamorado de un hombre, entre tanta lágrima y congoja, entre tanta muerte y sangre, su corazón había encontrado dueño y refugio en quien menos lo imaginó. ¿Había sido para Ikki, lo que él significó en su vida?

—Lo fuiste todo para mí, Ikki —afirmó con voz temblorosa—. Lo eres todo y no quiero que te sientas culpable por esto ni que pienses que tu partida influyó en algo. Es una idea que siempre tuve pero que nunca pude llevar a cabo.

Una nueva lágrima amarga descendió; su mente, un mar de confusiones. Se veía incapaz de poder expresar todo lo que en ese momento pensaba y sentía; todo lo que en verdad era por dentro.

**Pero en si nada mas cambiara  
Y un sensual abandono vendrá y el fin.**

Le urgía, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de expresar las inmensas ganas de "descansar" por siempre, de una buena vez, de darles las gracias por todo lo que habían hecho por él en ese tiempo. Sin embargo los segundos pasaban y los silencios ocupaban cada vez más espacio.

—Tanta sangre derramada, tantas muertes —le hablaba al aire más que a los demás—. Veo mis manos y lo que veo es muerte —se observó las mismas y una gota calló sobre la palma abierta—Soy un asesino, todos lo somos... Desde pequeños hemos sido armas. ¿Con cuántas vidas acabamos?

Quizás era innecesario en ese momento ponerse a analizar aquello, pero le surgió espontáneo, sin esfuerzo. Nunca había sido fácil para él; había luchado, combatido contra enemigos, comprendiendo que si él no acababa antes con ellos, esos mismos acabarían con la vida de inocentes.

Esas mismas manos que observaba con ahínco fueron las que tomaron del cajón su pasaporte a la nada. Al principio con duda, luego con seguridad y confianza.

**Y llevas el caño a tu sien  
Apretando bien las muelas.  
Y cierras los ojos y ves  
Todo el mar en primavera.**

En su interior siempre supo que si bien era querido, no era imprescindible en la vida de sus amigos. La principal prueba era su reciente soledad, mientras todos habían partido tomando rumbos diferentes, continuando con los caminos que la vida les había dado, él se hallaba en el mismo lugar de siempre.

—Quizás esté siendo egoísta, lo reconozco, pero necesito que me comprendan y que no cuestionen mis actos. —El caño redondeado se apoyó en su cabeza, su dedo ocupó el lugar, acariciando apenas el gatillo. —Los amo... Te amo, Ikki.

Estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, pero fue en ese instante que su mente se volvió completamente en blanco, incapaz de discernir correctamente, y el odioso tic tac que amenazaba con volverlo loco, un nuevo minuto moría dando paso a otro, mas para él, el tiempo se había detenido.

**¡Bang!**

Oscuridad, la nada. La habitación se cubrió de un manto sombrío con olor a pena, la masa encefálica adornaba la pared salpicada de sangre que había sido testigo de todo, de los amores del pequeño, de las lágrimas y del dolor.

Una idea sin duda macabra, pero Seiya no pudo pensar correctamente: lo mejor hubiese sido levantarse de la cama y apagar, antes de efectuar el disparo, la vieja cámara familiar. Y si no lo había hecho fue porque tal vez supo en su interior que si por un segundo se detenía, se arrepentiría para siempre, y no podría llevarlo a cabo.

La cinta se detuvo luego de varias horas, enfocando simplemente el lugar donde el Pegasus yacía inerte, vacío, ausente. No estaba dormido, no estaba enfermo; estaba muerto, no se levantaría, no despertaría jamás. Pero había quedado para explicarle, no solo a la policía sino a todos sus cercanos, los motivos que le arrastraron a tomar tan drástica decisión.

Acaso ¿solo restaba la muerte para todos por igual? Esperando el momento oportuno, escondida entre las sombras, acechando a sus víctimas, a aquellos Santos que se encontraban un paso más de la muerte que de la vida. Siempre había sido así, fieles seguidores de la parca.

¿Quién seguiría en la lista? Primero Shun, luego Seiya, ¿quizás Ikki? No había escapatoria. La vida, las guerras, el destino, los dioses, las perdidas, los habían moldeado de aquella forma.

Locura, depresión, demencia. Asesinos, ¿héroes?

**Hojas muertas que caen  
Siempre igual.  
Los que no pueden más, se van.**

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya le pertenece a Kurumuda; la canción y letra a Charly García (pero recomiendo la versión de Seru Giran o la de Fito Paez). La estrofra del inicio, es parte de un poema de Miguel Hernández, "Me sobre el corazón".


End file.
